Steven Rogers (Earth-1610)
; ; U.S. Armed Forces | Relatives = Joseph Harvey Rogers (father, deceased) Sarah Alicia Rogers (mother, deceased) Red Skull (son, deceased) Douglas Lincoln Rogers (brother, deceased) Unnamed nephew (deceased) Unnamed niece (deceased) Unnamed nephew-in-law (deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = The Triskelion, formerly Tony Stark's penthouse. | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 250 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier, U.S. government super-operative | Education = Unrevealed | Origin = Steve was a frail volunteer for the U.S. government who went through steroid treatment and the Super-Soldier Serum to become Captain America. | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York | Creators = Mark Millar; Bryan Hitch | First = Ultimates #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Beginnings Steve Rogers grew up in Brooklyn during the Great Depression, a scrawny kid protected from neighborhood bullies by his best friend James "Bucky" Barnes. Horrified by newsreel footage of the Nazis in Europe, Rogers was inspired to enlist in the Army around the time the United States entered World War II. However, because of failing the physical test, he was rejected. Refusing to work at the factories, he reattempted enlistment several times. His luck changed during another visit to Recruitment Center when Military Sergeant Dugan recruited him for Project: Rebirth after hearing Rogers pleas. After voluntarily subjecting to surgery, steroid treatments, and other experimental treatments supervised by Dr. Erskine, Rogers became the first genetically-enhanced super-soldier. During the final treatment however, he noticed a suspicious soldier focusing on him instead of standing guard. The shady man revealed himself as a Nazi spy sent to murder Rogers in the event that he survive the entire experiment. Nearly sabotaging the entire experiment, Rogers stopped him, but not before the spy murdered Doctor Eskine and a few American soldiers who attempted to stop him. Fully committing himself to the American war efforts, Rogers bid farewell to his sweetheart Gail and became "Captain America". For the next three years, he underwent numerous covert operations, often accompanied by Bucky, now a war photographer, and sometimes alongside "Lucky" Jim Howlett (later the X-Men's Wolverine). During World War II he came into battle with the alien Chitauri Herr Kleiser, who introduced a prototype A-Bomb that was made with alien technology meant to target the White House. However they were too late to stop the bomb from launching, but Captain America managed to get to the bomb as it is launched. In a successful attempt to stop it in mid-air, he fell into the sea and was presumed deceased to all; however, he survived. By a combination of his super soldier physiology and the arctic cold put Captain American into a cryogenic state for over 50 years. The Ultimates Revival & Chitauri Invasion Years after, the body of Captain America was found in the Arctic Ocean, frozen in a block of ice. When scientists analyzed him, it was as if he hadn't aged a day; it has yet to be known whether cryogenic preservation or the super soldier serum prevented his aging. When he thawed out and awakened, he thought S.H.I.E.L.D. was a group of Nazi soldiers who had captured him, but eventually realized that he was in a different time after seeing modern New York City. He found out his best friend, Bucky Barnes, had married to his fiancée and that all his loved one's were dead. After catching up to his new era, the Ultimates were faced with the Hulk. Rogers was able to put down the Hulk briefly during combat. When he was about to inject the Hulk with the antidote, Hulk made a surprise attack and broke the needle and Hulk then began beating Cap, until Thor came to the rescue. After Hulk had reverted back to Banner, Cap knocked him out and had him taken back to the Triskelion. After learning his teammates Hank and Janet Pym's domestic quarrel's had left Janet hospitalized and nearly dead, Rogers tracked the now-fugitive Hank Pym to a bar and engaged him in combat, emerging victorious. He brought Janet flowers and other gifts afterwards, but she was not amused by his actions and rejected his gifts. Rogers soon discovered that his nemesis, Herr Kleiser, had survived World War II due to his alien abilities. This was why he would always seem to survive, as Cap had previously stated that he had killed Kleiser "twice". When Kleiser resurfaced, Captain America and Kleiser resumed their 60-year-old rivalry. During the Chitauri invasion, Rogers fought Kleiser in combat, but was unable to defeat him due to his regenerating capabilities. When the Hulk was dropped into their battle, he convinced Hulk that Kleiser was "hitting on Betty", causing Hulk to mutilate and then eat Herr Kleiser. Ending Kleiser once and for all. After the successful battle against the Chitauri, Rogers danced with Janet Pym and a relationship between them bloomed (though the relationship soon became sour as Roger's 1940s personality created a generation gap between them and leading the Wasp to secretly return to her ex-husband). During the Ultimate War, the Ultimates battled with the X-Men after Magneto was found alive. Cap was then reunited with "Lucky Jim" Howlett, who is also presently known as Wolverine. During the battle between the Ultimates and the X-Men, Captain America called Wolverine by his given name, causing Wolverine to become disoriented. Cap then fired a machine gun into Wolverine, rendering him unconscious. Norman Osborn's "Six" During the Ultimate Six event Captain America led the Ultimates in the arrests of Electro and Kraven the Hunter. Later those two – along with the Sandman, Doc Octopus, and Norman Osborn / Green Goblin — escape from S.H.I.E.L.D. He becomes very disheartened when he finds out that these villains were all a result of trying to duplicate the Super Soldier serum. During an attack on the White House lawn Captain America wrestled with Spider-Man with neither out-powering the other. He then explained the truth to Spider-Man that his aunt was safe with S.H.I.E.L.D. Captain America then fought the Green Goblin landing several hits while not being hit once. Betrayal & Liberators Invasion Cap and the Ultimates were later under fire from the press and public due to the belief that Thor had revealed that Bruce Banner was indeed the Hulk. In a meeting with Thor, Thor brought up the fact that Captain America killed many people and still goes to church, saying that he's confused with his morals. The Ultimates fought Thor and eventually captured him when his power belt was removed by Quicksilver. From then on the Ultimates became more involved in foreign affairs wherein America attempted to control natural resources from Third World countries. The Ultimates' actions ultimately led to several nations secretly forming their own superhuman team, dubbed "the Liberators". Captain America was framed by Black Widow for the assassination of Hawkeye's family and was hastily subdued and arrested when he was visiting Bucky for consoling after his relationship with Janet Pym ended bitterly for Steven. He was imprisoned in the Triskelion. When the Liberators attacked, he was freed by the Wasp and defeated the Schizoid Man while escaping the prison. He and the Wasp soon reached the White House where they met with Hawkeye, Nick Fury, the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Captain dueled with his Liberators counterpart, The Colonel and emerged victorious after stabbing the Colonel in the chest with one end of the double-bladed energy sword that the Colonel used. After the Liberators were defeated, Steven Rogers somberly watched the Colonel's body being removed by S.H.I.E.L.D. and remembered his words about America's current role in the world. Seeing that the Ultimates role as of "policing" the world for the US Government would lead to more Liberators-style outcomes, Rogers and his team decided to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. and work as an independent team. Black Panther & The Savage Lands Before the events of the Liberators' attack, Steven befriended T'Challa, the Black Panther, and trained him in for membership in the Ultimates. As the team's deputy leader, Rogers was uncomfortable with the notion of working with a man that he knew so little about. After Steven discovered that T'Challa's throat was heavily damaged, causing muteness, he pressed Fury for more information. Fury lied about the origin of T'Challa's scars, and about T'Challa's history with the Weapon X Program, while also stating that everything about the "Black Panther" was classified. Captain America eventually established a communication with T'Challa and learned of the man's desire to return to Wakanda to see his father. Since no one but Cap had ever seen T'Challa's true face, Steven adopted the role of the Black Panther in the Ultimates, enabling the real Black Panther the chance to return home. Following the Ultimates' severance with S.H.I.E.L.D., Rogers secretly adopted the identity of the Black Panther from his teammates as he was overburden with being unworthy for the title "Captain America" given the Liberators' invasion and how the public would view him. Eventually his secret was revealed when Juggernaut literally beat off Rogers' costume. Ultimatum Captain America drowned when Magneto's Ultimatum Wave hit New York. While in Valhalla, Thor appeared to save the life of his love, Valkyrie, and traded his own life for Valkyrie and Steve Rogers. Cap then lead a team of Ultimates and X-Men against Magneto and vowed to not let Thor's sacrifice be in vain. New Ultimates Father of Red Skull & Evading the Avengers Months after Ultimatum, Captain America and Hawkeye fought a group of AIM terrorists at the Baxter Building who were stealing the building's valuable and powerful technologies. After defeating a majority of the terrorists, Cap encountered the Red Skull, who easily beat Steven. The Red Skull then shockingly revealed to Steven that he was his own son before throwing him out of a helicopter, which Cap was saved by Hawkeye.''Ultimate Comics: Avengers'' #1 After learning that the Red Skull was indeed his son by Gail Richards, Captain America decided to personally confront his son. He abandoned the Ultimates and attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the process. Rogers later infiltrated the Army's computer database and discovered the truth about the Red Skull. Sometime later Captain America was in Paris, France for his own reasons. Rogers created a plot to placed tracers on Nick Fury's Avengers, who were coming to capture him. Following the tracers would allow him to later find his son, who the Avengers were also chasing. After a brief fight, Cap managed to place tracers on War Machine, Red Wasp, and Black Widow. Cap was subsequently subdued and captured by the Avengers.''Ultimate Comics: Avengers'' #4 Escaping the French S.H.I.E.L.D. guards, Cap jumped into a tele-plane (a jet which teleports), to where the Avengers were fighting the Red Skull, in Alaska. When he arrived, Red Skull, who was wielding the Cosmic Cube, subdued Rogers' jet. However, Cap ordered Hawkeye the coordinates for the Red Skull's position in which he had the jet to charged and fatally impale his son on the tele-plane's nose. After the Red Skull was in custody, Rogers emotionally bear witness to Gail Richards to be briefly reunited with her dying son. The Defender's Theft & Loki's Revenge Steve Rogers is currently a member of the new version of the Ultimates, aptly named the New Ultimates. Steve helped Valkyrie, Zarda, Iron Man and Hawkeye fight off an attack from the Defenders, but they managed to steal Thor's Hammer before they retreated. Later he confronted Valkyrie about her involvement with the Defenders and threatened to kick her off the team if she didn't talk. Later, when Valkyrie is under the Enchantress power, he fights Valkyrie, where she destroys his shield. When Thor is revived, Rogers trys to reason with him, but in his rage, Thor attacks the Ultimates and Loki's forces. After Valkyrie calms Thor down and convinces him to protect the Earth again, Thor gives Steve a new shield made in Asgard. Vampire Wars New Ultimates Vs Avengers Frank Simpson & New Super Soldiers SHIELD and MI6 made an agreement for a joint infiltration mission in North Korea. The North Korean government had contracted a mercenary that was attempting to mass-produce super soldiers like Captain America; the joint-mission . Because of the sensitivity of western nations entering the country, it was intended to be a black-ops mission to avoid being identified, but to the British team's dismay, Rogers disobeyed instructions (he was unwilling to hide his identity) and appeared in his American gear that clearly identifies him. During the mission, they went to investigate and confirm the progress of the enemy's super soldier development, but found Jung (North Korea's super soldier) dying and burning. As the MI6 agents tried to salvage the mission, Cap gave chase to the mercenary and, to his surprise, he was out-matched while attempting to arrest the culprit. He would find out his opponent is Frank Simpson, the Captain America of Vietnam. The Death of Spider-Man and Ultimate Fallout With Peter Parker being chosen to be trained by the Ultimates, it would come as a shock to the young web-slinger when Steve came down on him, telling him that he wasn't ready to be a hero, that he didn't deserve to wear the costume. Instead, Peter proved him wrong, taking a bullet meant for Steve before dying as he stopped the Sinister Six from killing his friends and family. Grief-stricken, Steven finally confronts Aunt May at his funeral and tell him about what happened. In anger, Aunt May slapped Steve and left the funeral. Leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. Unable to cope with the events, Steve quit being Captain America. . Nevertheless, he was forced to be Captain America once again when he was contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D. | Powers = The Super Soldier Serum has metabolized and enhanced all of his bodily functions to beyond the peak of human efficiency. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Rogers in the mainstream Marvel Universe has no superhuman powers, however, within the Ultimate Universe Captain America frequently exhibits superhuman abilities as a result of the Super-Soldier serum. He is transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning (and likely into superhuman levels). Captain America is extremely intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable. *''Superhuman Strength: Captain America's physical strength is enhanced to beyond human potential, and is sufficiently strong enough to lift 2 tons, though he is probably able to lift even more. Nick Fury states that Steve can "bench-press a Toyota"[[Ultimates Vol 1 13|''Ultimates #13]], he has been able to perform such feats as stopping an enormous tree capable of crushing Jeeps from falling on a group of soldiers, single arm curling close to 600 lbs, physically downing The Hulk''Ultimates'' #5, and grappling Spider-Man to a stand-still''Ultimate Six'' #6. *''Enhanced Speed: Captain America can run at a speed between 36 to 65 miles per hour. When challenged, he's able to expedite "eight or nine blocks" within seconds[[Ultimate Comics Avengers Vol 1 4|''Ultimate Comics: Avengers #4]]. *''Enhanced Agility: Captain America's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. *Enhanced Reflexes: Captain America's reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in short range from multiple gunners at the same time. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. *'Superhuman Stamina': Captain America's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begins to impair him. This kind of physiology grants him phenomenal endurance. He can even hold his breath under water for 6 minutes. Carol Danvers also remarked about Captain America's stamina, stating "Cap only needs an hour or two's sleep every week"[[Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 3|''Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates #3]]. *'Superhuman Durability': Captain America's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Captain America's body is durable to the point when he was being punched by a corrupt soldier in the torso, it resulted in his wrists breaking thanks to his super-dense muscles. *''Superhuman Healing: He is able to heal broken bones and torn muscles "in a day or two"[[Ultimates Vol 1 6|''Ultimates #6]], while bullet wounds and knife stabs heal in "a matter of hours" and "just a few minutes", respectively''Ultimate Comics: Avengers 3'' #6. *''Disease Resistance: Captain America is immune to most diseases, infections and disorders, and has never become ill after receiving the Super-Soldier Serum. He's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind, and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox, and HIV. His immune system is so powerful that "a half a pint of tetrodotoxin" shows no ill effects[[Ultimates Vol 2 8|''Ultimates 2 #8]]. *''Alcohol Immunity: Captain America is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol. *Enhanced Senses: Roger's senses have been augmented to higher levels of ability. He can hear, see, and smell things better than humans. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. *Enhanced Human Mental Process: His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to; process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall), speed read, and high deductive/reasoning skills. | Abilities = '''Master Martial Artist:' Captain America he has mastered numerous martial arts like marine combat, muay-thai, boxing, judo and jiujitsu. He engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercises (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. Weapons Proficiency: He did not usually use weapons other than his shield, but unlike his Earth-616counterpart, in desperate times or situations where he and teammates were outnumbered, he would wield additional weapons to ensure victory. He had used staffs, bludgeons, and was adept with swords 41. He likely received training with different kinds of weapons during his wartime for undercover infiltration missions in the event of not being able to use his shield. Master Acrobat: Rogers' years of training have made him an expert in the field of acrobatics and gymnastics as well as a stunning aerialist. Indomitable Will: Rogers is a very strong willed person second to none. He was able to suppress all forms of temptation including physical, mental, and sexual. It was even noted in Dr. Erskine's log that the serum's success on Rogers may be attributed to "pure intent of the subject's will"''Ultimate Origins'' #2. Expert Marksman: He could throw most if not all projectile weaponry with great aim and was well versed in the use of firearms. Master Tactician and Strategist: Captain America is "a tactical genius"''Ultimate Human'' #1. He has been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet both on and off the battlefield. He's capable of formulating sufficient victory plans in "less than a second"''Ultimate Comics: Avengers'' #4, and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to just as quickly alter any strategy of plan to fit the needs of the situation, one example of the latter is changing his World War II crew's pre-articulated plan within 30 seconds of drop-time after observing the approaching battlefield's variables, while commenting "the original plan had a hole the size of Iowa"''Ultimates'' #1. These seem to verify Nick Fury's comment that Cap "learns new skills faster than a damn computer"''Ultimate Comics: Avengers'' #2. Master Shield Fighter: Captain America's years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allows him to accomplish mind-boggling feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes with it and blocking incoming attacks, Cap is able to throw the shield with nearly perfect aim. He is able to hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and can even achieve a boomerang-like return effect with it, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. | Strength = Captain America's strength in the handbooks is ranked at superhuman. He is capable of lifting 2 tons. | Equipment = Captain America's suit is made of a Vibranium breast plate and bulletproof Kevlar. He additionally carries tactical devices and other items that a particular scenario may call for in his utility belt. | Transportation = Captain America has used a specially designed M-1 Abrams Tank in the past, though it was destroyed by the Hulk. | Weapons = He used to carry round bulletproof shield made of Adamantium. The shield was great aerodynamic properties: it is able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enables it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It is mostly indestructible; capable resisting penetration, temperature extremes, and all forms of energy, However it was destroyed but soon replaced with an identical looking shield, except this one was made in Asgard and was given to Roger's by Thor . He also employs firearms and various other equipment. | OtherMedia = *'Ultimate Captain America (toy)' Marvel Legends Series 8 In 1940, as America prepared for war, young and frail Steve Rogers volunteered for an experiment that transformed him into the ultimate physical specimen: Captain America. Enhanced by the Super-Soldier Serum, Captain America's agility, strength, endurance and reaction time were superior to those of an Olympic-level athlete. Cap also mastered a number of fighting forms, including American-style boxing and judo. These abilities, combined with his indestructible shield, made him one of the finest human combatants Earth had ever known. Steve Rogers battled the Nazis until a mishap placed him in suspended animation deep within the Himalayan Mountains. Decades later he was discovered by Tony Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D. and became a cornerstone of the Ultimates. :-Description from ML packaging In the video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, the Ultimate version of Captain America appeared. In his simulator disk, Cap had to defeat Winter Soldier and stop him from launching nuclear missiles. | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = *The Ultimates | Notes = *Unlike the 616 version, the Ultimate Cap is often seen using firearms and is completely willing to kill his opponents. Furthermore, he possess more of a "All-American" attitude and doesn't even have careful thoughts about the way he and his government tells him to do. *Steven Rogers possess a anti-French sentiment, presumably because during World War Two the people of that era, including Rogers, saw the French as being weak and utter defeatists after Nazi Germany quickly conquered France. Furthermore, Captain America's anti-French sentiment was uttered in his infamous liner: "this letter on his head stands for France?" when fighting against Herr Kleiser. *The Ultimate Captain America's physical appearence (costume included) is used for the character design of his Earth 199999 counterpart who will be portrayed by Human Torch actor Chris Evans in Captain America the First Avenger as well as in the Avengers movie. | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} hu:Amerika Kapitány (Steve Rogers) Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Super-Soldiers